megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh Man
is a Robot Master designed as a pharaoh with resemblance to Tutankhamun. He was originally created by Doctor Cossack to explore pyramids, but was modified for battle by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 4. He's a charismatic leader said to have over 1000 Mummira working for him, but becomes timid near beautiful women. He was created with high resistance and agility to avoid traps in pyramids, and has very sensitive eyes to be able to see in dark places, but this makes his weak to strong lights like Flash Stopper. His main weapon is the Pharaoh Shot, a thermal sphere that can be charged with solar energy. In the game Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Pharaoh Man has new powers, being able to levitate, create a giant eye for defense, summon Astro Zombiegs and release a wave of energy in two directions with the Pharaoh Wave. Data Mega Man and Bass CD data An investigator robot for pyramids. He has thousands of henchmen robots. "I'm the king of the world!" Good point: Charismatic leader Bad point: Too nice to women Like: Treasure Dislike: Raiders Stage enemies ]] Enemies in Pharaoh Man's stage. *Battonton *Bug Copter *Desert Fly *Hover *Mummira *Sand Scorpion Enemies in Pharaoh Man's (Game Boy) stage: *Bug Copter *Desert Fly *Mummira *Sand Scorpion Other media Pharaoh Man appeared in the second episode of the Mega Man animated series. In the manga Rockman Megamix, Pharaoh Man appeared in the story "Return of the God of Death", where he is attacked by Skull Man. Dr. Cossack, Pharaoh Man, Drill Man and Dust Man where captured by Skull Man and Dr. Wily, and he was reprogrammed. When Mega Man and the remaining Cossack robots go after Skull Man, Pharaoh Man attacks them and turn the snow into steam, lowering their visibility. He tries to attack all of them from behind with a fully charged Pharaoh Shot, but Bright Man wasn't with the others and knocks down Pharaoh Man. After the battle, he's repaired by Bright Man and helps the others against Skull Man. Pharaoh Man also appeared in the Rockman 4 manga. Trivia *Pharaoh Man's dislike of raiders may be reference to archaeology movies (such as Indiana Jones) and also reference to the legendary "pharaoh's curse" often wrought upon those who loot the pyramids. *Pharaoh Man appears as No. 26 (DWN-026) in the credits of Mega Man 4. This is Toad Man's number, which appears with Ring Man's number, which appears with Pharaoh Man's number. *Pharaoh Man makes a cameo appearance in the museum stage of Mega Man 7, and in a stage of Mega Man: The Power Battle. *The Balloon item is in his stage. It's off to the right, on the extra desert, amidst three rock platforms. *His stage in Mega Man 4 would have a sphinx sub-boss, but it was removed before game release. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Fire Robot Masters